Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 6 Keyblades and Charming Theives
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Lupin the 3rd with some Nightmare Before Christmas. What better idea concept to breathe to life during both Halloween and Christmas? This was actually the first chapter I started for this practical novel. :)


My Keyblade and the "Charming" Thief

The portal opens into what looks like a very big bank vault. I step down and take a better look at my surroundings. _Yep, it's a vault, and it looks like someone tried to rob it. _Judging from the police tape, very recently. And from the policemen outside the door, I came at a very BAD time. I do my best to be quiet as I sneak over to the entrance way. I can hear a man shouting orders as policemen rush around while others talk on radios. I peek around to get a better look. It seems the guy in the tan trench coat is in charge, and from the tone in his voice, he is very angry. "ALL RIGHT MEN!" he bellows, "I want every inch of this bank vault covered! I don't want ANY slip ups! We are NOT letting Lupin get away this time! Not on my watch! It's clear he hasn't stolen whatever he was after yet, so I want to make sure it STAYS that way!" I frown at this news._ Lupin, Lupin…just where have I heard that name before…OH NO! Not Lupin the 3rd?! I got sent here?! And right in the middle of a crime scene?! _I clench my teeth at this thought, trying really hard to rein in my temper. _GREAT! That means the trench coat is that Inspector Zenigatta guy! _I press myself against the wall and let out a huff. _This is NOT going to be easy!_ I then take notice of the cops milling around outside, and how they move._ Didn't the inspector say that nothing got stolen? That might mean that Lupin is hiding in plain sight in order TO get what he wants right now! Would be very sneaky of him from what I've gathered. _I do my best to sneak against the wall and hide in one of the side passages of the vault. I turn and nearly run right into Lupin himself with a very large gem in his hand. I gasp and jump back, drawing the Keyblade from behind my back. He appears to be just as surprised as I am, only he has a gun on me. _Well, maybe I was wrong and he didn't pose as a cop_. He looks at me, then at my Paceweaver, then back at me. "What the hell is a chick doing in here?" he hisses out of his teeth. "What the hell is a thief doing in a bank vault?" I counter back. He puts the gem in his pocket and trains the gun better. "Obviously, I'm here to take something, but that doesn't explain why YOU are in here? What, did you come to get this thing, too?" I glare at him, "Like I would take something that isn't mine, and on a side note I am NOT a thief!" I position myself in the center of the door. "However, that does not mean I want to be caught by the cops, especially since I could be mistaken for an accomplice! But since I'm quite sure you don't want to shoot me without a silencer on that thing," I grip the Keyblade in both hands, "I believe I have an advantage in this situation." Lupin gives me a very threatening scowl as he keeps the gun pointed right at me. _Hopefully, I don't get shot. But I don't want to get caught in here with him either. How could this possibly get any worse?_

It is then that the Heartless decide to pop in. Multiple enemies come from the shadows, and I can hear shouts from out by the entrance. Lupin looks just as surprised as I do, but I don't take the time to notice. I spin around and throw my Paceweaver at the nearest Heartless, my weapon going right through it and coming back to me. I then get shoved forward as Lupin tries to run past me, so I grab his coat right at the pocket with the gem inside. His coat rips along the seams and the gem falls out. He tries to turn around and grab it, but I swing the Keyblade right into his face. He grunts and tumbles backward. I then feel the Heartless slash through my tunic, cutting my shoulders and bringing a shout to my lips. I grab the gem with my free hand and cast a Thunder spell around myself, killing the three Heartless that got too close. In a brief moment of clarity, I realize the gem is enchanted with old magic. It is extremelly cold to the touch and I can tell it has a lot of power to it. _Okay! So definitely not letting Lupin have this! _Lupin gets up and whirls around to shoot the two Heartless coming at him, then points the gun straight at me._ I guess this means I am getting shot after all. _I see another Heartless come up behind Lupin and it's very clear he's only focused on me. I curse and throw my Paceweaver at him. Lupin dodges and shoots, while the Heartless gets hit and is destroyed on impact. I get the bullet in my shoulder and it REALLY hurts! I grunt as the Keyblade whirls back around and clocks Lupin in the back of the head. He falls to the floor, apparently out for the count. I drop to one knee, and hiss as my shoulder starts to soak my tunic in blood. _And the bullet didn't go clean through, so I get to dig it out later_. I cast a few more attack spells to get the last few Heartless, and then drop the Keyblade as I clutch my shoulder. The Keyblade vanishes as I grit my teeth at the searing pain. From the continued shouts and gunfire outside, I guess the cops are dealing with the other Heartless. I look over at Lupin and let out a puff of air. _Well, there's no real point in leaving him here, since he didn't get the gem_. I look down at the hand with the gem and see my fingers have frosted over. I pry my fingers free to chuck the gem out towards the entrance way where the cops will find it, and then bend down to pick up Lupin. I get a fist in my face as my head whips back and my bag strap snaps. _OW!_ I put my hand to my face as blood dribbles out my nose and I can tell my lip is busted open as the taste of iron coats my mouth. "Dammit all! The last thing I needed was to loose that thing, and now there's no way to get it back!"

Lupin clenches his fists and then socks me in the jaw. I go down on my knees as I spit the blood out of my mouth. I cough and glare right at him, "Your welcome for saving your hide, and if your going to punch a girl with no weapon, at least put more of your weight into-" I am rewarded with a kick to my midsection which cuts off my sentence and my air. I cough and hit the ground with my hair filling my vision as I hear Lupin growling at me. I also hear two pairs of footsteps come towards us at a brisk run. I hear a guy shout, "Lupin we gotta get- What the hell?!" I peer up to see his two accomplices, Jigen and Goemon coming in from the entrance way. From the smoke coming from Jigen's gun it's clear they were in the middle of the outside tussle I can still hear going on in the distance. Both of them first look stunned, then very angry as they take in my very bloody state and Lupin standing over me. "Why are you beating a defenseless chic when you were supposed to grab the ransom gem?!" My eyes go wide. _Ransom gem?! What?! _Lupin seethes as he points a finger at me, "I had it, then little miss goody goody got it out of my pocket and tossed it out into that fray going on out front! There's little to no chance of finding it now!" Goemon walks by Jigen as Lupin continues to fume about me and kneels down to get a good look at me. He reaches out and grabs my chin to lift my eyes to his. The blood from my busted face runs down his hand and he furrows his brows at me. "Were you sent here to botch the job so we couldn't complete it? Are you with those shadow beings that attacked everyone?" I look right into his eyes and he holds my gaze. _Like I can answer when breathing isn't working very well_. I can tell from the look on his face that he doesn't expect me to answer, so he draws his blade and puts it to my neck. "I won't ask you again." Jigen grabs Goemon's shoulder, "Whoah, whoah. Hold on a minute. We don't need to waste time interrogating her here. We need to move!" Goemon closes his eyes in contemplation and then nods in agreement. He sheathes his blade and then goes to pick me up. But then I hear a growl from Lupin as he comes into my field of vision. "If we have to drag her with us," as he grabs me by the collar of my tunic._ This isn't going to end well. _He brings out his gun and glares at me, "I'd prefer if she didn't get in our way by alerting the cops." He then takes the butt of his gun to my head and I black out.

I am awakened by the impact of my body hitting what feels like a brick wall. Rolling over makes me realize it's the floor. My mouth has a gag in it and my hands are handcuffed. Thankfully, someone tried to patch my shoulder, but it feels like the bullet is still there. "Geez, Lupin. Haven't you beat on her enough?" _Well Jigen doesn't seem pleased about my treatment._ Lupin snarls at him, "I can't help it. Here I had the gem to help Fujiko, then this happens!" His shadow casts over me back and forth as he paces the room. "Dammit! How are we supposed to get that antidote now? We only have a handful of days until the deadline and I highly doubt we can pull off another heist when they know what we're after now!" I try my best not to move as he grabs me from behind. "All because someone decided to toss my best chance at saving Fujiko! DAMMIT!" He drags me into what feels like a corner and throws me against the wall. Someone comes up from behind him and next thing I know Lupin lands on the other side of the room. "I'm not going to let you take all your anger out on an unconscious girl! You've already pounded on her enough!"_ It would seem Jigen really doesn't like it when a lady gets beaten in front of him. _I hear Lupin spit something out of his mouth, probably blood. Nobody moves for a few moments so I use that time to think. _Okay, Fujiko got hurt and they needed that gem to help her. GREAT! Now I feel like an idiot. But what did Fujiko get sick with?...Oh...crap...NO! Bad idea forming in head!_ It's then I'm lifted up into a sitting position and my head gets lifted ever so slightly. "Even so, Lupin. I'd like to know why it was she was in a seemingly uncrackable vault." Goemon lifts my hair off of my face as he continues. "She looks like just a high school kid, barely 18. From the cuts on her back, she was just as much a target as we were from those shadow creatures." Lupin doesn't really seem all that interested as he stomps back and forth across the room. Jigen moves in closer, "What I'd like to know is why and how she has so much stuff in this bag." _Good, they didn't leave it behind. _Goemon answers, "Maybe we can use it to help Fujiko, I thought I saw some bottles marked Remedy in there." Lupin apparently stops dead mid stride. "What?! Why didn't you mention that earlier?! Give me the bag and I'll give them to her!" Jigen tosses my bag and Lupin runs off into what sounds like another room. _Good, at least I won't have to wonder if he's gonna keep throwing a fit where I'm concerned._

After a moment, Goemon gets really close to me. I can feel his breath on my face as his fingers press into my neck._ Well he's gonna know I'm conscious now! _I take a deep breath and open my eyes halfway. His fingers stay right on my pulse as I slowly look up. He doesn't seem too surprised that I'm awake, but Jigen does. I blink a few times, then wince as Goemon places his other hand on my injured shoulder. "Since you seem to be awake, maybe you can answer our questions. As long as you answer them honestly," he presses his thumb slightly into the entrance to the bullet wound and I grit my teeth, "We won't be forced to take more serious measures with you." I blink a few times as tears stream down my face. I nod once and Goemon takes his hand off my shoulder and removes the gag. I cough once and take a few deep breaths. He keeps his fingers to my neck as he stares at me_. Not very trusting, but I figure they can't afford to be_. I nod and say, "I don't lie as a habit. But since I didn't make a good impression, I don't blame you. Ask away." Jigen decides to go first by asking, "Who are you?" I look at him and answer. "My name is Megan. I'm sure you can find my wallet with my liscence in the bag you gave to Lupin to confirm that." Jigen nods and then pulls out my wallet out of his pocket. "Yes. Though I find it hard to believe you're 25." I smile at that comment as Goemon looks over with a similar look of surprise and then looks back at me. I chuckle at them both, "I know, I find it funny that I still look the same as when I was a teen, my mom absolutely hates that! But I learned to take the surprise as a compliment. Next question." Jigen asks me, "What was your reason for coming to this area?" I look at him, trying to find the best way to phrase what I do. "I came here because of those 'shadow creatures' you saw earlier. The name given to them by the nutcase who created them is Heartless. They are very much like a parasite, only they feed off of people hearts. Most times when they snatch a heart from someone, they add the darkness within that heart to their ranks. And just like a parasite, they mean to destroy everything they come in contact with. I have most of the research notes written about the Heartless in the bottom of my bag." Jigen nods and then picks up my binder. He nods at me, "You're two for two, now for the big question. Why did you stop Lupin if you weren't sent to screw up the job?"

I sigh and wince as I say, "I came here to get rid of the Heartless and seal off this area so more of them don't show up. Being inside the vault and running into Lupin was not part of my plan." I lower my gaze to the floor. "I didn't know that he was trying to help someone, or I wouldn't have stopped him. I just figured he was cracking the vault for the challenge of it, not because he actually needed what he was taking." I bring my gaze back to Goemon. "I'm sorry I screwed up what you guys were working on. Now if the lie detector session is over, what can I do to help?" Goemon looks over at Jigen and nods. Apparently satisfied, Jigen leans back against what looks like a rickety wooden table. "Five days ago, those creatures you call Heartless showed up. Apparently they were sent by some shady businessman who has his sights on some big jewels and such. From the looks of it, he even sent those things to take out a group of yakuza recently so he could muscle his way in. When we got attacked by those things, they took Fujiko and disappeared." He pulls out a cigarette and lights it. "Then two days ago, we get a note telling us where to find her and that if we ever want to bring her back around, we have to steal three gems for him. Even gave us a list of gems we could grab for the job. When we found her, she was unconscious and wouldn't wake up." He blows out a puff of smoke as my eyes widen. "That gem was the last of the three we had to filch. Time isn't looking good for us as we only have until the end of next week to get them, then we schedule the specifics for the drop. Lupin is hell bent on saving Fujiko. But we don't have many options. There's at least one other gem that's on that list we could get, but that one is guarded even worse than the bank vault. It'll be close to impossible to get to, plus we now have Zenigatta on guard about what we're after."

Goemon then takes his fingers off my neck and stands up, walking over to the table and grabbing his sword. "The woman who owns the last gem on our given target list is having a big Halloween party at her mansion in a few days. It's going to be a huge event where all the rich and well known get together. But the gem will be well guarded in the house and from what we found out, it has a very high tech security system that we can't crack without setting off the alarm." He walks back towards me with his sword in hand, drawing it out of it's sheath. Picking up on the idea he has, I move around so that my back is facing him, bending my neck slightly to get my hair out of the way of my wounded shoulder. I put my head up against the wall and say, "So you need to get into the party, get the gem out of the vault, and then get out without anyone the wiser? That sounds difficult, even for you guys and your outstanding reputations." I pound my head on the wall twice as Goemon kneels down behind me. He uses the sword to rip my tunic to expose my bad shoulder. His hand goes right over the area with the bullet, and I wince slightly. "Before you say anything, I know it's gonna hurt. So if you do it fast I won't hold it against you." He instead places the tip of the blade against my back, right in between my ribs where my heart is. I hold my breath for a second and then let it out in a huff. _Are you kidding me? I am so not in the mood to deal with macho threats_. I shift my legs in front of me and brace them against the wall, pushing my back slightly into the blade. "Oh really? You gonna kill me? I'm aware that both of you have a not harming chicks policy. Plus killing an unarmed hostage is also on your not gonna happen ideals. But just in case you abolished them, you'd better know this. If the other gems are like the one in the vault, they hold magic and you are therefore dealing with a sorcerer. I know you can sense supernatural things, Goemon. If the shadow on your blade is any indication, you know things aren't kosher at the moment." I push into the blade and it pierces my skin, "Which will mean if you kill me, you deal with abilities and danger beyond your understanding. That means death on everyone involved, including Zenigatta who will be investigating this incident. Do you really want to risk such stainingly bad karma or the lives of others?" I then sit as still as I can while my words sink in. From the surprised growl from Jigen, they weren't aware of how much I knew about them. _Well my cards are on the table, now to call my bet._ "I offer you my knowledge and expertise when it comes to the matters of magic and the Heartless, to use in saving Fujiko and gutting the guy that did this. If any of you suspect me of falsehood, you can have your way with me at any time. That is my offer for all of you, my full cooperation and no strings attached. I give unto you my solemn oath of assistance."

After a long minute has passed, Goemon removes the blade from my back and I intentionaly relax myself for the strike I know is coming. I hear the blade come in a skilled stab right where the bullet is. I shout as the pain sears me, and I hear the bullet bounce off the floor. I lean forward as my breath hisses through my teeth along while a bunch of colorful curse words. "God bless it, that never gets easier to tolerate! You would think after all the times I've gotten hurt in THAT shoulder, I'd have no more pain receptors!" I lean my head and body into the wall as tears stream down my face as I hear Goemon sheathe his sword. Jigen comes up behind me and places a cloth on my shoulder. "I'm impressed you were even prepared for that. Though I'm sure it didn't lessen the pain." I start to sob as Jigen puts pressure on the wound to stem the bleeding. "I'll get this stitched up once Goemon gets the handcuff keys from Lupin." I take a deep breath and shake my head. "You don't need to do that, Jigen. I already have a key, and it is also how we can get that gem." I summon the Keyblade behind me, the tip resting against the cuffs. Jigen jumps back in surprise and I can hear Goemon get into a defensive stance as Lupin walks back into the room. I take a few deep breaths and begin to concentrate on the handcuff locks as I say, "This is my Keyblade. It's my weapon against the Heartless and it's also how we're going to get into that manor vault without setting off any alarms." I command the Keyblade to unlock the cuffs and the tip begins to shine with light. I can hear the locks give and the handcuffs fall to the floor. I bring my hand up to my shoulder and brace the other against the wall. "OW! Geez, why is it always this flippin shoulder?! OW! But I'm impressed with how you handle Zantetsuken, Goemon. Remind me to ask you for a sparring match sometime, I really need the practice with someone that can actually handle a blade. It's been years since I had a good sparring partner to polish my skills with. AUGH! OW! God bless it, this is agony!"

They all seem rather surprised but I choose to concentrate on a Cure spell instead of explaining myself. My aura responds instantly, and the scent of lavender wafts on the air. I weave it into the bullet wound with precision and the hole begins to close. The bleeding slows to a light trickle as I pick up my Paceweaver and get to my feet. I slowly turn around to face the three of them, my legs only slightly shaking from the effort. I look at each one and hold out the Keyblade. "If I'm right, I know exactly what that scumbag did to Fujiko. Which will mean there's only one way she's ever going to wake up. Foiling whatever plans this tyrant has for those gems will be the first step of this." I walk towards Lupin and look him in the eyes. "I'm so very sorry for screwing up your rescue efforts, regardless of the end results you were about to incurr. If you had handed them over, you would have given him your only leverage. Even so, I will help you save her, and I will ensure you make him pay. You have my word, Lupin. I'll do everything within my power to help you, I promise you my full help and commitment to making things right." Lupin glares back at me, but crosses his arms and nods. "You're damn right you are. Now what exactly do you mean by saying you know why Fujiko won't wake up." I slowly walk past him into the other room. It's a small room with only a bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it. Next to the nightstand is my bag, and a few of my Remedy and Potion bottles lay around the floor. On the bed is a beautiful woman, who appears to simply be asleep. I walk over to the bed and crouch down, lacing my aura over her in a Libra spell to glean as much information as I can from her condition. I get a sick feeling in my stomach as my worry is confirmed. _Sometimes, I just hate being right_. I hear Lupin enter the room and he grabs my arm. "Well? What's wrong with her? Can't you use those fancy magic tricks to wake her up?" I turn to look at him, and he slowly let's go of my arm. He can tell by the look on my face that I do not have good news. "I was really hoping that I was wrong. But she isn't just asleep or unconscious Lupin. I've seen this before, so I know that this is the same case." I turn back to Fujiko and tighten my hold on the Keyblade. "That guy didn't just attack her, Lupin. He stole Fujiko's heart. Her body is nothing more than an empty vessel. And unless we pull this off, she will stay this way indefinitely."

Lupin looks at me like I'm crazy, "Say WHAT?! That is the most loaded bunch of bull I've ever heard!" He then punches me full in the face with as much strength he can muster. I wheel back and hit the floor in a heap as Goemon grabs Lupin, but right now I'm doing my best not to black out. _OW! How many times has he hit me now?! I am getting really sick of it, time for some power flexing!_ I let out a growl and prop myself up, sending magic through my body to cause the air to stir around me. My aura blooms and the scent of lavender touches the air. My eyes start to glow as I begin to levitate off the floor to straighten into a standing position. All three of them stop arguing with each other and stare wide eyed at me. "You sock me one more time Lupin, I start setting your ass on fire! And I'm not talking a mild nut roasting! You want my help, you had damn well better quit hitting me!" I bring out the Keyblade as I hover and point it right in Lupin's face and I heat the tip until the air around it warps from the intensity. "Now that I have your attention, I think it's time we stopped these playground scuffles amongst us and focus. It's obvious to me these gems are important, and considering the one I got to touch had nasty magics in it, I'm guessing each one is enchanted. If that's the case then they are for a grand spell or recipe that spells bad news. So you can either shut your mouth and let me think, or I'm going to sear it shut for you!" I touch down and lower my Paceweaver as I continue to talk, "It stands to reason this mystery tyrant wants to use the Heartless in whatever he's planning. Those things are drawn to dark intentions and those willing to sell themselves for more power, regardless of the consequences. They will consume whoever and whatever they come into contact with, the darkness has no qualms at consuming anything and everything willing to step into it's chilling embrace. Add the fact that Zenigatta is aware of what you're doing and we have a fight on three fronts. Plus getting this last gem adds more to the to do list. Geez, tactical warfare is not my favorite of subjects."

I turn my back to them and walk over to the bed where Fujiko lays, "At least we have a few angles we can play, and we have a bit of time to work with." I lean on the Keyblade as I mutter to myself, not paying attention to what the guys are doing behind me. _Okay, sorcerer with enough power to control the Heartless to enough extent to steal hearts. But not enough control or power to just collect what he wants himself. It's possible those gems have a protection charm on them that wards them from magic, so he couldn't just grab them himself. Which may explain why I can't sense the gems that Lupin has already taken. So then, he needs pawns he cannot control by magical means, those who are skilled as well as easy to manipulate. Perhaps the cops have him cornered at certain angles so he can't move as freely as he wishes. The yakuza seem to be a distraction for the cops to deal with while he moves forward. First things first, I should look at those gems and see what they hold. Then help get that last gem, foil the plans of the nasty bad guy, save Fujiko, and keep casualties down to zero._ I look at Fujiko and the idea seems ludicrous as I put a hand to my face and pinch the bridge of my nose. _Lord help us, because I don't know if this will turn out good. How I wish I had Vash and Wolfwood with me, things worked so much better when I had them to rely on. But I have to walk on my own, regardless of how much it hurts. Vash needs some time to collect himself after that mess. And I know Wolfwood will be all right. So I'm going to have to be stronger! I need to be stronger, for them if not for myself! Master Yen Sid said that this will be as much my duty as it is the precursor to my Mark of Mastery exam. Though the very idea of giving me the test seems ridiculous, I know I'll never be good enough to claim such a lofty title. My light does not shine like it once did, but I won't argue the point with Master Yen Sid or with Merlin. Though Merlin has always claimed I am more that what I see in myself, and I do love that old man like a father. Merlin has always been my Abishal, my tutor and my greatest confidant in magics and wonders, bless him for putting up with me for twenty years. Maybe he sees something I can't, perhaps the same thing Vash and Wolfwood see. What they do see of worth in me is up for debate, but they have a different perspective than I do most times._

I open my eyes and find them blurry, tears burning in the corners of my eyes. I reach up to catch one drop before it falls to the floor. Someone touches my shoulder and I grab the hand without thinking. I chuckle to myself, "Damn it, don't do that. It's a bad idea to come up behind me. I tend to attack as a reflex." I turn and come face to face with Goemon, who places a gauze bandage on my exposed shoulder. I smile and tie my tunic back together at the ends, "Thanks for that. Okay, first I need to see those gems you guys have already. The more I can glean from what we have to work with, the better we'll be able to form some kind of workable plan." He nods and walks out of the room. I take one last look at Fujiko, switching to a different magic for my vision. I see the red thread laced around her, the symbol of a loving connection between two individuals. I trace where the thread leads slowly as I walk out to the main room. I look to where the thread connects, and am mildly suprised to find it wraps around Lupin. He's standing over the table reading over Ansem's Reports as well as all my extra notes and journals. _Well, well. It would seem they have deeper feelings for each other than they let on._ I look over to my right where Jigen is standing, smoking a cigarette next to an open window. Goemon is standing to my left propped up against the wall, his sword at the ready. Both of them seem to be waiting for Lupin to finish reading, and I'm mildly surprised at how fast he's going through them. I reach down to where my bag lays propped near the doorframe. The strap is frayed and the material is ripped on one side. I sigh as I look at the damage, "Great. It's bad enough my shirts and pants tend to go through the shredder. But my bag is not supposed to be that easily damaged. I should sue the craftsman for false advertising." Jigen puffs out smoke as he asks me, "Would that do any good?" I look at him and laugh, "Nope, I'm the one who made it." This gets a smile from him and Goemon even twitches in response. I take my hands to the ripped edges, and lace my fingers over them. My aura traces into the material as lavender touches the air. I play my magic through the snarled threads, weaving them back together to be whole and strong. The spell forms new stitching, going through the material effortlessly. The ends of the strap come back together and the frayed seams become whole and new. I finish the spell and lightly tug on the material where the strap had ripped. _Good, hopefully nothing fell out of the bag or got lost in a side pouch._ Jigen lets out a whistle as I place the bag back down. "And hear I thought I'd seen everything." I give him a wide grin, "There's so much more beneath the surface of what most see. Timeless, intricate, addicting. Magic is at heart very simple, you want something and then let yourself have it. Bringing forth the ability and power to use it takes either a lifetime of committment or a LOT of shortcuts." Lupin looks up from the papers, "So if I'm reading this right, we've gotten involved in something way beyond a mere ransom." I look him in the eyes, "Far from it Lupin, you've got something that is far more dangerous than a simple power hungry tyrant. Sorcerers are very dedicated craftsman, able to use tools of arcane like weapons or even build armies if they find the power to execute such grand designs. Hopefully, this isn't another blasted necromancer. I get so sick of dealing with that horrendous rot smell." I get a glare from Lupin and I comment, "And you think I'm kidding. Seriously, the smell is disgusting! Unless they use skeletal remains. But that's rare since old bones break easy. Though that old bear from the museum display was surprising, I'd be glad to tell you about it once this is all over."

I get up and walk over to the table. I switch on my music player, "Let's get down to the studying part." Music starts to play as I smile and turn in place, "Much better, I can't seem to think straight unless I have some background noise! Makes things more managable." I place my palms down on the table and look down at the reports, "The man who created the Heartless was simply curious, he just wanted to learn more on how to protect his people and his kingdom. But from the rumors I heard, his apprentices went futher than he dared, crossed a lot of ethical lines and have hence caused countless victims. Ansem himself has gone missing and his reputation is ruined. His people are recovering, but it will never be the same. What was once known as Radiant Garden became lost in swaths of shadow, the castle became a denizen of darkness and was used for the enemy. It's called Hollow Bastion now, most of the basement is still full of equipment and tools for those experiments." I reach over and pick up the picture of the castle at Hollow Bastion, "Thankfully, the enemy didn't succeed in what their main objective was. Wasn't easy to beat them all down either. The castle is now my main base of operations, the place has a certain appeal to me when it is both majestic yet empty. But I rarely go back there since I'm always on the front lines." Placing the photo back in the reports, I look to Lupin. "The gems please, Lupin?" Lupin nods at this, then pulls out a drawstring bag. He opens it and shakes two gems out onto the table. Each one radiates power when they clink together, and the sound rings in my head. I clutch my head and take a step back, "Dafriginzecrap?!" I shake my head as they look at me. "Ow! Don't clink them together again, that sound they gave off hurts my ears." I lean over the table to take a closer look at each gem. One is a pale red hue and from the inside it appears to contain billowing smoke. The other is a sickly yellow and seems to contain swirling liquid inside. I hover my hand over the red gem, and it begins to tremble on the table. All four of us look surprised as the gem starts smoking slightly the closer I put my hand to it. I finally place my fingers on it and heat sears my palm in warning, a spark of black red blazing over my fingers. All three of the guys are staring in avid fascination as the spark travels along my hand, snaking burn marks into my flesh. I walk to the window and flick my fingers out, sending the spark into the bushes. The moment it lands, the bushes catch fire and turn to a pile of ashes. I look at my hand as the burns turn to black soot marks and then fade. "Well, at least they faded and didn't take my whole hand." Jigen leans in and takes my outstretched hand, "That didn't look pleasant. You okay?" I nod at this, "Was more like a couple dozen bee stings than anything, but I'm completely fine now." Goemon walks to the table and picks up the red gem, "I sensed something ominous, but I was sure it wasn't volitile. None of us have been harmed, yet they seem to repel you."

I close my eyes and nod, "First time for everything. Specific warding against any magic will trigger negative effects. And since I'm actually highly charged with magic, I expected it." Jigen tips his hat as he asks me, "How much of a charge per say?" I chuckle at this as I say, "I've been using magic for twenty years, so I AM magic by now!" Lupin then asks me, "Then why would you insist on touching something that obviously doesn't like you?" I turn to look at him, "I know my limits, including how to counter wards as well as test them. Now for the other one." I take a sheet of blank paper out of my bag, and then trace my aura into it. Lavender soaks the page as golden script dances over its surface. Lupin asks me, "Why do I keep smelling flowers every time you do something?" I smile, "It's what happens when one uses magic. If you could see magic, you'd note the color of my energy when I use it also. But my energy is that of lavender, so when you note the scent you'll know I'm casting." I then take the page and toss it over the yellow gem. The moment the page touches it's surface, the page gets soaked in a yellow coating. The smell of lavender is replaced with sulfur and the page crumples and blackens, then it turns to dust. I lean over the table with my hands behind my back, "Hence why I didn't want to touch that one. Nasty toxins on that. But it's safe for you guys." When Jigen moves to pick it up, I grab his hand, "Not you, that's the hand you touched me with. I am not about to risk secondary transfer with these." He nods at this and mutters, "Good point." Lupin takes both gems and places them back into the drawstring bag. He frowns at me, "Which means if we go get the last gem, you won't be able to touch it." I look up to him, "I held the one you took in the bank, though my fingers frosted over from the extended contact." I shake my head, "I may not have a choice in the matter, Lupin. It's either we get the gem, or we fail. I for one do not accept the latter choice. Though I suspect what happened at the bank was planned. Now that the gem is in police custody, this sorcerer might just have a contingency plan in place to sneak the gem there out. It's quite easy to ensorcell a police officer to take it out of the station and bring it to him." I then frown at this idea. "And by that, he'd choose to use Zenigatta..." They all look at me as Lupin growls at my comment, but I continue with my train of thought. "He's the chief inspector of the investigation, with full access to the evidence. This sorcerer doesn't care about Zenigatta's reputation or if he even lives. A twisted tactic I would expect, so keep that in mind."

Lupin starts to pace around the room, "This is so out of control and crazy, I don't want to begin thinking on it." I decide to get a bit more comfortable, and I levitate myself into a sitting position as Lupin paces back and forth. I lean forward a little as Lupin notes what I'm doing. "Why do I feel like I entered the Twilight Zone?" I smile at him and say in mock sympathy, "Aww, what's wrong Toto, not comfortable here in Oz with the flying monkeys and witches? Get over it! You want your Dorothy back, you need to find those damn slippers or the whole world could go up in sulfur and flames." This gets a snort from Jigen behind me, "Well that was ever so polite, but considering we all have no experience with the circus that's in town, give us all a break here." I flip myself upside down to look at him, the action making my hair hang down as I say, "Apologies, Jigen. I'm aware you have a bit of disdain for women, but I'm not the type to curb my words or opinions for anyone. I lost all sympathy for the ignorant a while ago, add on the fact how many times Lupin has decked me and you can imagine I'm not going to hold his hand." Jigen tips his hat up to look at me, "Geez, you should have used an Alice in Wonderland reference." I scowl at him, "That place is not as nice as you'd think, the 'Wonder' sure don't stand for 'wonderful' as much as 'wonder what else can go wrong' I can tell you." As my words sink in, I get an idea. "On that train of thought, I may have an idea how we can get into that party and get that last gem. You ever heard of Halloweentown before?" They all look at me, and Lupin asks me, "Isn't that from a page in these reports?" I nod and say, "I went there and everything there is Halloween themed. So if I can consult someone, we could find a way to get hired as decorators for the party. That way we'd blend and have more access to the mansion. I can use my costume from when I went visiting and maybe can come up with costumes for you guys." I look to Goemon and he glares at me, obviously not liking the idea of having to dress up. I chuckle at him, "I'm sure we can pull off a Feudal lord for you, or maybe you prefer kabuki dancer?" He actually mutters at me and Jigen gets a grin on his face, which gets me to turn to him, "Yours will be the most difficult, since you have to have your back holster for your gun." Lupin actually chuckles at this, "How is it you know so much about us?" I flip myself right side up, "Spoilers, Lupin. I can't give away all of my magic tricks, it just wouldn't be professional. Hang on, let me 'consult' my expert. I gave him a way for us to talk, so it shouldn't take a minute. I'm just hoping he's got his mirror out in the open."

I reach into my bag and pull out my mirror, setting it on the table in a propped position. I take my fingers and trace the outline of the mirror, and then send my aura into the reflective surface. "I'm hoping he's still at home, or else I might have to go there personally. Hello? Jack, you there? Kinda need your help with something right up your scary alley." The mirror shines with a pale blue light, then in the reflective surface I see the room of Jack Skellingtons study. No one seems to be there and I huff out a breath in irritation. "Crap, he might not even be home. Halloween is a big deal there, and he's the one that oversees everything for this spook festival. HELLO? JACK! SALLY! ZERO! HELLOOOOO!" I am rewarded witha loud bark as Zero, Jack's ghost dog, comes to sniff at the surface of the mirror I gave to Jack. "Hey, Zero. It's Megan, how you doing?" I am rewarded with a yip as Zero flips in the air and I laugh at him, "Listen, I have a question or two for Jack about crashing a Halloween party in my area, and it's Heartless related. I know he's really busy on his end, but he's the Pumkin King for a reason, so go fetch my expert for me, please." Zero gives a growl, then he barks and speeds off out of my line of sight. I tap my fingers as Jigen and Lupin come up behind me to stare at the mirror as blue smoke trails across the table. I poke Lupin as he gets a little too close to me, "You shut your lip, I don't want you saying anything to insult Jack. Got it?" Lupin grumbles at me as I hear Zero tugging on something and someone laughing at his insistance, "Zero, I'm coming! Easy boy, what's so-" At this Jack comes into his study and into my view and I say to him, "Hey, there's the man of the holiday!" Jack Skellington looks into the mirror and smiles back at me, "Well! if it isn't Megan! What brings you to call on the Pumpkin King? Zero practically took my bony hand off getting me here." I get a serious look on my face as I tell him, "The Heartless. Which are under the control of a very active tyrant, but in order to have any hope of crashing his plans I need your expertise. There's going to be a big Halloween party at a mansion I need access to, and I'm thinking of being the decorator. Hence why I called you." Jack nods at this and I note how he isn't smiling anymore, "Hmmm... those things again, I thought they'd have been gone by now." I sigh at this, "Jack, no one knows better than you that darkness is a constant. Just as the day pairs with the night, so there will be darkness with light. It'll never go away, but that's what I'm here for. Now how about a Halloween decor 101 for me. I'm sure you have some of your old plans from previous Halloweens somewhere." Jack laughs at this and it brings a smile to my lips, "I do have a few extra plans I decided not to go with this year, but what makes you think I'm going to give them to anybody?" I snicker at this, holding a hand to my heart in emphasis, "Oh Jack, you wound me, right here. Do bear in mind unlike many of you, I still need a heart that works. Since when am I 'anybody' to you?" We both laugh at this and he reaches down to pick up his mirror, turning it to face the far wall. "True, so true. Though I must admit, you did surprise me with your ingenuity when you were here. I have this one that you may use. It's a haunted garden motif that I came up with for Sally. But I just couldn't figure the particulars out yet. How do you work living flowers into a haunted theme?" I nod at this, "You may be over thinking it, Jack. Haunted means abandoned, which entails letting the garden grow wild and unkept due to no one being there to tend to it. Add some ghostly lights that some would convince themselves are late fireflies and you have a haunted garden basic layout." I take a piece of paper out of my bag and begin to lightly sketch out what Jack shows me through the mirror, tossing another pen to Goemon and Jigen as I shoot ideas back and forth with Jack as we go over this plan.

Lupin gets on the phone to con his way into having us decorate for this party, handing me the phone at one point so I can pose as his sister slash business partner. I look at him when he hangs up the phone and tell him, "Good cover, making this a family run business makes us more trustworthy in my book." Lupin laughs at this and tells me, "I was tempted to go with you as my wife, but I think we can hand that roll to Jigen or Goemon this time." I look up to where Jigen and Goemon are sitting and both of them look at me with stunned expressions. My hormones start cheering, but I tamp down on them as I say, "Doesn't bother me at all, it would have if you'd picked the roll. I'd have decked you, since you'll be glancing at every rich skirt at the party. That wouldn't look good professionally and might compromise our cover." Jigen actually starts to blush at this and Goemon asks me, "You honestly don't mind?" I smile at them and say, "Either you two decide or flip a coin. Just be aware, whoever it is gets to have me for that whole night as a 'loving and affectionate' wife. And I've been told I am very touchy feely when it comes to relationships!" Both of them flush at this and Jack says, "Ever the actress, that's Megan for you. She does any role quite well, but I'm sure my coaching helped." I look back to the mirror and nod, "It helps when you have an expert showing you the ropes, but you aren't the only one who has given me lessons, Jack." I go over each detail with Jack as I come up with things, and he too smooths ideas over with me. The plans for the overall decorations go very well, with Jack leading me when I really need it. He even gets some ideas from me about what he's planning out for Halloweentown on his end. I'm constantly flipping pieces of paper into the air to float as I check the layout of the mansion and grounds. Many of the pens sketch on floating paper as I work, getting the others to note my enthusiasm. I actually dance around the room at one point, flicking my fingers to different sketches and plans as I go. Jigen even gives me a twirl as I go past him, and my laughter is genuine. Jack takes note at my smile, and even Zero gives a yip or two. I sketch out a good costume idea for Goemon, a fallen samurai who committed ritual suicide, and Goemon looks impressed as I go over the sketch in red just where one would cut for sepukku. As the minutes tick into hours, we all start to get into specifics, the guys going over the details of the heist as I work with Jack on the materials and items I'll need. Though I'm enjoying myself, my thoughts keep drifting back to Vash and Wolfwood and how we used to enjoy every hectic adventure together. Jack notes how I'm talking with an edge in my voice and asks me,"Is everything all right, Megan? I've seen hangmen less strung out than you."

I sigh at this, knowing I can't lie to Jack about anything. "I made a mistake Jack, a big one. I feel very out of sorts, like I'm in the middle of a firey corn maze and I don't know which way is the exit and which way the fire is coming from." I put my head in my hands and whisper so only he can hear me, "You remember how Sally said I'd find love again, only to have it snatched from me?" Jack nods at this and I tell him, "I did, I found two good friends. One of them is destined to fall, the grim reaper will come for him, and I have no recourse to save him!" I look into to mirror as tears come to my eyes, and Jack looks just as depressed at my words. "You haven't any idea how to stop it?" I shake my head as tears roll down my face, "I'm more kicking myself for getting involved with anyone again. You were right when you said I was morbid, even for you. I'd be a perfect grieving angel for a cemetery- Hey, we should add a cemetery model for this plan!" Jack just frowns at me as I sketch out more on a blank sheet of paper, the idea of making Lupin a haunted groundskeeper costume. "Megan, your avoiding the issue! You sound like you've already given up hope!" I hang my head, since I can't look him in the eye sockets to deny his comment. The pencil shakes in my grip as I look back up at Jack, "I have been wracking my brain for months, Jack! It's the same as before! Never in my twenty years of experience has anyone escaped from the angel of death. Using my magic is just not workable here, I've tried that and failed on numerous occasions! I refuse to delve into any darker forms of sorcery like I once openly flaunted, that leads to the same evils that drive the Heartless! Playing on the side of light doesn't mean everyone makes it to see tomorrow! So what do you expect me to do, when every other option that works brings more ruin than result?!" My raised tone of voice gets the guys to look at me, and Jack gives me a moment to breathe knowing I have a temper when I get depressed. I clench my fists so hard, the pencil snaps and drives wood into my skin. I wince and open my hand to drop the useless pencil as red drips onto the sketches. "Lovely. I swear I could just beat something right now." Jack sighs at me and tells me, "At least you've been trying to come up with a solution. The only advice I can give you, Megan, is don't give up. Don't stop looking, keep trying to find a way! Delve into every library, search every lead, hunt down every scrap of information you can find! It isn't over yet, so keep fighting! I'm more than confident you can find some answer, this is you we're talking about after all!" I chuckle at this as Jigen walks over with a cloth and wraps my hand in it. "Jack Skellington, the famed Pumpkin King, master of scarey and creepy is giving me a pep talk. Now I know I've been working too hard. But thanks for that Jack, I needed the kick in the pants from a good friend like you."

Jack just smiles and nods as I ask him, "Say, what do you think we should do for my friend here, he still needs a costume idea." I have Jigen take a few steps back so Jack can get a full view of us as Jack asks, "You come up with one for you yet?" I put my hands to my hips and huff, "Either I'm wearing armor drenched in blood with the front chest piece ripped out, or going for the evil witch look. The outfit I wore when I last saw you is a no go, I'm afraid." Jack scoffs at this and tells me, "What's so wrong with wearing it again, you looked fabulous in it?" I go red in the face and tell him, "I was a different size in places that I can't slim off, so the corset may not even fit anymore." This gets Lupin to stare at me and I go even redder, as Lupin tells me, "Well you might want to try it on before you give up on it." Jigen just snorts at this, "More like you're dying to know what she looks like in a corset." I groan as Jack informs them, "She looked amazingly terrifying! From clawed fishnet gloves to the knee high boots, and the corset was amazing with the fraying sleeves! On the left she had a gray yet red stained scarf trailing behind her, while on the right she had a wing as black as the night itself. Top it off with the charms shaped like bat wings in her hair to match the moving spider clips along the corset's ribbons, and she was the perfect Halloween debutant!" I look at Jack and tell him, "I'm suprised you know the word debutant, and you're forgetting the Keyblade charm Nocturne you gave me." Jack grins at me as the guys just stare at me, "I was hoping you'd enjoy that little gift. Did it help at all against the Heartless?" I bring out my Paceweaver and show him, "It was the perfect gift, and I kept it on the Keyblade until I got this Paceweaver. I still have it on me, I put it on my armlet where I keep all of the charms. But back to my friend, got any ideas that might work? I know you'd shriek your skull off if he used your outfit." This gets Jack to snap his fingers and he walks out of the view of his mirror. I hear some muffled banging as Jack ruffles through whatever it is he's looking in, then he returns to the view of the mirror. "I do have an oufit that is much like the one I wear now, I just haven't had Sally make it for me yet." I have him hold it up as I sketch the rough outline, "Hang on, I'm getting a brain teaser of an idea... Hmmm... Maybe add long nails to his gloves... But we need something with freedom of movement... maybe a vest with a half cape and put the collar on the cape instead... No that length won't work, we need to keep his gun holster covered... Jigen come over here a sec... Maybe add this with the vest... I can weave a Levitate spell for effect... I forgot how fun this is! Okay, what do you think of this idea?" Jigen leans down to look and cocks his head. "That is not my color, can we do a switch?" I switch the colors and add fangs and a broken pocketwatch. "This better?" Lupin reaches between us and picks up the paper, "You sure you can do this?" I smile back at him, "Oh ye of little faith. I can do that easy, and it won't even take that long to do." Lupin hands me back the sketch of his costume and says to me, "I get the idea that this is the apparent 'groundskeeper' of said haunted garden, but what's with this accesory?" As he lays the sketch down for everyone to see, it's clear there is a lantern with a flaming skull inside. I tell him, "Aren't all groundskeepers and attendants of a large mansion privy to where the bodies are buried? I could just have it be a few ghost skulls follow you around wherever you go."

I then take the sketch and alter it, the ghost skulls in different colors as they circle his frame, then I pause. "Wait, it still doesn't look right, the lantern should hold something..." Goemon actually pipes in, "How about you switch it to a floating candle?" I frown at this, then an idea comes to me. I redraw over the sketch, adding a ripped hole to the chest of the figure, then I mutter, "A cursed groundskeeper has to look more dramatic. I can think of nothing better than a caged heart motif!" Jack laughs at me to note, "Not suprising, it's your favorite theme." I get a large lantern with oil out of my bag and set it on the table as I toss a few ideas around in my head on how to work the specifics out. "It holds sentimental meaning to me, you know that Jack. But I'm not as skilled at intricate spellcrafting like I used to be. Making it is the easy part, keeping the look and effects for the whole night is the hard part. I have to watch how much energy I use for these things, unlike before when I had ample amounts of power to burn." Jack follows my train of thought and suggests, "You could just use a projection of your own, that way it isn't as draining on your energy as making a fake one to place inside." I huff and say, "Yeah, but that's where I start getting antsy. Projections copy the original as it is at that time, which might come back to bite me. Oh heck with it, at least the spell shouldn't be that hard to pull off." I weave a spell over the lantern, changing the design to make it look like a bone lantern made of broken ribs. Jigen tips his hat as I mutter, "This might not even look right, but bear with my leap of an imagination." I take off the cloth Jigen tied to my hand and lace more of my aura into it. I then place it into the lantern and light it, the cloth catching fire in a display of colors. I hold my still leaking palm over the outside of the lantern, and whisper a few words. "Flames of haunted life, beat in time to the nights seranade!" The cloth is then consumed by the flames, then condenses as it takes the shape of a fully realistic heart. The flame actually dances in time to the heartbeat as the glow changes colors. Everyone looks amazed as Lupin lifts up the lantern, and I give a breathless grin. "Perfect! Honestly, sometimes I amaze even myself!" Jigen gives a whistle as Jack starts to applaude at my work. "Megan, you are a genius! I for one don't believe you really needed my help at all!" I scoff at this idea to tell him in warmth, "Oh please, you're the expert Jack. I'm just the novice in this equation. But you flatter me with your praise, and should I need an excuse to talk to you?" He smiles at this remark. "I'm quite glad you did, actually. I've been wondering how you've been for a while now. You weren't here for long, but you left quite an impression on me." I still at his words then I look into Jack's face as I say, "Huh, you did the same with me. It was something that I haven't felt in a long while. Which is why once this is all over, I'm coming back for a visit, and I'm bringing a few of my friends with me." Jack grins at me to ask in amusement, "Those two Sally mentioned I take it?" I blush and he laughs at me. "See, you haven't given up yet. Good, I look forward to seeing you. Good luck to you, Megan. It's time I rested since the sun is coming up on my end." I look out the window and sure enough, dawn is creeping up on us. "Same here Jack. We'd better get to work on these ideas we've come up with. Enjoy your nightmares, Jack. And give Sally my best." He waves at this as Zero jumps in front of the mirror and yips at me. I wave to them both as the mirror's surface returns to normal, then I take it and gently put it back into my bag. I stretch as I get back up, and a few of my joints pop. "I think we should have the basics down by now. Plus that lantern is a good start with the costumes if I am allowed to brag."

Lupin just holds the haunted lantern with a stunned look on his face to note absently, "If I didn't know better, I'd think that was an actual heart in this thing." I chuckle at this comment to state for them all, "It damn well better, Lupin. It's called a projection spell for a reason." Goemon catches on and says, "And it's projecting the image of a real heart with the flames for effects." I give a fluent bow to make my point. "What can I say, I try to go for as much realism as possible. It's not that hard when I use a little of myself in the mix." All three of them look at me, and I tilt my head at them. "What? Would you rather I'd cast the projection spell on Lupin? Yes, it's his costume and should be all him. But it's easier to use my own heart if I'm going to be using a continuous amount of energy to keep the spell going." Lupin just glances down at the lantern, and Jigen comments, "Makes sense, so it's projecting your heart in this thing. Clever trick." Lupin gets a grin as he teases me, "So you just gave me your heart. A perfect Halloween twist on romance if I do say so myself!" I blush and point a finger at him. "Watch it, or I'll let Jigen be the groundskeeper. Actually, that might be safer for me. He'd take much better care of my heart than you would." Lupin just cackles at this bit, but Jigen actually looks uncomfortable. I then decide to add a bit more to the pun since I can't help myself. "Come to think, it would be a better idea to do that. Since one of you has to play the role of husband. So we might as well switch it around a bit for theatrics." I take the lantern from Lupin and hand it to Jigen. "Take good care of me and I might just take you for dinner." Jigen goes red and I snicker at him, Lupin pouting at me like a dejected kid. I snicker and tell him, "Well we can easily do the vampire for you, Lupin. I won't need to worry over the length of the cape that way. Plus you'll be able to be more impressive for the ladies at the party." Lupin claps and grins at the last bit, both Jigen and Goemon groaning as Lupin exclaims, "GREAT! I have to say I am loving this plan, it's a lot simpler than what we came up with in the beginning!" Jigen grunts and notes, "Considering most of the crazy ideas that come out of your head, this one is by far the most doable. It's unorthodox, but seems mostly safe." I take an invisible seat at the table and continue my examination of our plan. I pour over the sketches and details of the decorations, flipping open the schematics of the mansion Lupin has open on the table. "I've had worse plans that turned out perfect and simple ones that went ten ways to Sunday from the start. Made for a epic adventure and was a riot to tell later on. Though half the time no one believed me when I got to the interesting parts. You all get some sleep, I have some studying to do here. I'll wake you in about... six or seven hours. Leave the phonebook so I can get things started for catering and music for this plan." As I go to grab my discarded pencils on the far end of the table, Lupin grabs my hand. I freeze and slowly look up at him and there's a frown on his face. "Geez Megan, you're hands are like ice. Not to mention you're shaking all over. When was the last time you got any sleep?" I hesitate and try to brush it off. "Does that forced nap you gave me count? I'll sleep when I keel over dead, okay?" Lupin just shakes his head at me, his frown deepening as he tugs me to my feet. I immediately wrench my hand out of his and back up into the table. "Whatever you're thinking, forget it. I'm sure none of you have slept in days since this whole thing started. Add on I have some serious studying if we're going to pull this off-" It's then Jigen walks up to me and grabs my wrist, which gets me to flinch and try to get free. He grabs my other wrist and I freeze, trying really hard not to panic. He brings my hands to his face and blows on my fingers, his own frown evident as he states, "Geez! Lupin is right, your hands are arctic! And you are trembling, you need a break. Plus your shoulder still needs tending, if only to stave off an infection. You shouldn't push yourself this hard."

I look right into Jigens face as he looks back, and my face goes red. _Great, close contact is NOT something my hormones need!_ My heart starts to hammer in my chest, knowing full well if any of them look to the lantern, they will see how my heart is pounding. I try my best to keep their attention so they don't notice it. "Jigen, the last thing I need is attention from a handsome gentleman. Now let me go, before this gets even more out of hand." Lupin goes wide eyed at my comment and even Goemon looks at me with surprise. Jigen just stares at me, astonishment also clear on his face as he asks me,"What did you say?" I snicker at him as I flick the tip of his hat. "I called you attractive, Jigen. What sensible woman wouldn't be interested in a suave man with a stylish fedora and superb marksmanship skills? Though swordsmanship and long hair is a big turn on for me as well." I turn to look at Goemon as my words sink in and catch Goemon going slightly red at my admission. Lupin squacks at me as he notes i left him out, "Oh really?! And what does that make me, chopped liver?!" I turn to him and say in warm amusement, "You are Fujiko's, Lupin. Deny it until you breathe your last, but you know better than anyone she's ensorcelled you with magic all her own. Why else would you go through all of this if you didn't love her?" This gets him to cross his arms as I continue. "Did you really think we'd endeared ourselves to each other with how things went in the vault? I know I didn't put my best foot forward. You have made it clear that all you cared about was that gem, and therefore you show your devotion and affection for Fujiko. It's plain to me, all you're really insulted over is that I show interest in your friends and not you." This gets Lupin to fume at me for a moment as I watch him in amusement. Then he stomps off in a snit, grumbling the whole way as he goes into the room with Fujiko and slams the door. I just roll my eyes and call out for him to hear, "Hence he proves my point by choosing to sulk in there. I roll my eyes, Lupin!" As both Jigen and Goemon smile, I say to them, "But it shows his character and proves who he is at heart. It's really sweet actually, like a love struck puppy. But I'll save that one for when Fujiko can hear it." Jigen lightens his grip on my wrists as he smiles at me, and I give his hand a gentle squeeze as I smile back. Goemon walks over to the table and looks at all the sketches, lifting one up to peer at it closer. "In any event. This is going to take some major effort to get what we need for this." Jigen leads me over to the table and sits me down in an actual chair, and I tell them both. "Actually, it will be very simple. I'm paying for it. I have all the money we need to get everything." This gets Jigen to ask me, "You're kidding right? This is going to take a lot of currency to get this set up." I take my free hand and grab my money pouch out of my bag to tip it's contents out onto the table. Wads of paper currency come spilling out onto the table, neatly rolled hundreds and fifties bouncing over it's surface. A few bounce off the table and onto the floor as both of them gape at me. I empty the last of it and tell them, "Surprise! And that's just the paper currency I have on me! I told you I'd help, as such this counts as helping. I'm not gonna need it for anything, plus this way no one can trace our activities as we get what we need." I lean back in the chair as Jigen grabs one of the rolls on the floor, opening it and checking the bills against the incoming light. "Holy- it's real! Is it wrong of me to say I'm glad Lupin got you here?!" I chuckle as Goemon grabs another roll from the table. I lay my arms on the table and flick one of the wads absently. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Just be sure Lupin doesn't use it to buy a new racing car or something. But I'm glad I ran into Lupin myself. I'd hate to think what you guys would have been up against without knowing what's really going on. That idea terrifies me and I'd rather not dwell on it for too long."

Jigen places a hand on my bad shoulder, which causes me to wince. He peels back the slightly stained bandage and takes a closer look, tracing where the cut is with care. I chuckle at him as his fingers come back bloody. "Water water everywhere, yet not a drop to drink. Fitting since you were going to be the vampire in our merry band of ghouls." He chuckles at this comment to say to me, "You have a weird sense of humor, Megan. I'm thinking I like it. Plus I enjoy watching you get Lupin all riled up." I laugh at the same time he does. "Good! I'm glad I'm making a good impression on you, Jigen! Even if you didn't want to pair with me on this plan, I actually wanted this to end with us being more than just aquaintances. I could use a few more good friends in my life." Both of them seem rather pleased with my admission, and Jigen gives another laugh, "Fine by me if you want to put up with us. But dealing with Lupin all the time can be a hassle. Though you are doing a good job of turning the tables on him." I get a wicked grin as I exclaim, "Lupin makes it so easy, though. But I'll be darned if I don't apologize for giving him a hard time later." Goemon tells me, "Don't, he deserves it. Especially after all the times he's hit you." Jigen nods at this and tells me, "I was about to deck him myself, but I was half hoping you'd clock him." I get an evil grin on my face, "Oh, but why when there's more intricate punishments? Like hitting him hard in his ego." We all laugh at this, and I let them go over where to get everything we'll need. I take out my medical red paste, sealing the cut on my shoulder closed and hissing as it burns into me. Jigen puts a bandage over it with tape, and I start to nod off in the chair as they both talk. Next thing I know, my chair gets jostled and I jerk awake. Jigen is putting his arm under me as I shake my head to get the fog to lift, "C'mon, lets get you upstairs. You need to sleep, regardless of your protesting from earlier." I sigh as he takes his arm around my waist and I walk with him up the stairs. Three beds lay open on the upper floor and he sets me down on the farthest one from the stairs. I collapse onto the pillow to say, "Might as well. You guys have everything under control. Don't worry about the costumes, though. I can do that part easily, but make sure you two at least eat something." Before he can answer, my eyes drift closed as sleep claims me.

A loud bang has me jerk awake and instantly my Paceweaver comes out. The next moment I'm sprinting down the stairs to stand on the lower steps as I look around. Both Jigen and Goemon are standing over Lupin, who is crouching down with his hands over a growing red stain on his leg. I look to the door and there stands Inspector Zenigatta, his gun smoking and a nasty compulsion spell laced over him. Before anyone can move, I cast Stop on the whole room. Time halts as I run towards Zenigatta, snatching the gun from his hand and grabbing the back up gun on his ankle. I toss both over to where the others are frozen in place. I snap my fingers to end the Stop spell and time starts moving again. Zenigatta looks bewildered as he backs away from me. "What- Where did you- My gun!" He reaches down to where the spare was and I say, "Don't move please, you've been checked Inspector. Stand right where you are while I-" I'm not really all that surprised when he throws a punch at me, so I switch the Keyblade to my back as I catch his fist with both hands. All four guys look surprised as I tell them, "Mind control. It has to be mind control or some compulsion spell. Probably was sent to kill us all and make it look like police business. I won't allow such a stain on your record, Inspector. You'd end up drinking yourself to death." Zenigatta just yells and starts throwing punches and kicks like a mad man, the compulsion spell taking full control of his senses. A few of his punches get through, but I do my best to weave him around so his back is to Goemon. Just as I get a hard punch to the head, Goemon moves. He keeps his sword sheathed, but his strike is precise. Zenigatta falls in front of me, incapacitated but still coscious as he starts bellowing like a mad man. My vision blurs from the punch to my head as I whip the Keyblade out to point it at the Inspector. Light blooms from the tip and wraps around the spell holding the Inspector in thrall, breaking it's hold on him instantly. But instead of dissipating, the curse just unlaces from Zenigatta to move across the floor like some nasty creature. As Zenigatta shakes his head in confusion, Jigen starts shooting at the writhing curse on the floor. I grab the Inspector away from the thing, but I note the bullets do little to it. The tendrils of the body it forms actually coil out to strike at the others, becoming tangible whips of black lightning as the body expands in size. Zenigatta yelps in alarm as I drag him by his coat back with me to the others. I drop my hold on the Inspector and help Goemon, since his Zantetsuken keeps getting stuck in the tendrils. Goemon flips the blade to knock away the tendrils as I have him grab his sheathe into his other hand so he can dual wield. We stand back to back facing the creature as it speeds up it's attacks, the tendrils going so fast I can barely keep up. One snaps over my leg and another whips my side with burning black energy as we keep the others from harm.

Both our weapons sing through the air as Lupin falls over, the red stain on his leg getting worse with every passing second. I yell at Lupin as another tendril snaps me in the face over my eye. "Lupin! Don't black out, stay upright!" At my shouting, Zenigatta finally clears his head and says in growing horror, "What is that thing? And what did I just do?!" I'm panting hard, but I get out, "Inspector! Help Lupin before he bleeds out! Jigen, toss me my knives! Goemon, defensive line behind me!" I rip off my tunic to throw it behind me and Zenigatta grabs it to use on Lupin as I push forward. Jigen gets out my two best knives and tosses them towards me. I catch them and flick the sheaths off and they clatter to the floor while my Paceweaver hovers in the air next to me. My aura floods the room as I weave power into my flesh so I can move with intricate precision. I awaken my senses and tune them to their highest and sharpest point, pushing myself to my physical limits as time itself seems to slow around me. I know I can't keep this up for very long, so I don't waste my time. I begin to move amongst the tendrils of the creature with my Baguazhang, blocking and striking with both knives as well as the Keyblade that hovers about in the air. I lace myself forward as quickly as I can, weaving and jumping through the tendrils with haste and little effort of movement. Then I'm in front of the massive creatures jelly like body as it gives a screeching shriek. I can see the Emblem of the Heartless on this monstrosity, and I focus all my power into my Paceweaver. The weapon shines in the air as I have it spin, turning it into a buzz saw as I move with it. I weave the Keyblade in front of and around me, cutting through the tendrils and slicing the detached but wriggling appendages to ribbons with the knives. I strip the body of the creature into pieces, whipping my Paceweaver back and forth in multiple directions as I continue to move up to and then into it's physical space. I find it's center and strike the core with all three of my weapons as I give a yell. The Heartless shivers and then stops moving, then it collapses as it's body dissipates. My Keyblade falls and dissapears once I flick the knives down to take a shuddered inhalation of air. Both knives thunk into the wooden floor, and I'm about ready to fall over as every muscle screams in protest. But I don't even stop to catch my breath, I just whirl around to rush to the others. "Lupin, hang on! How bad is he?"

Goemon is leaning down to catch his breath as he looks to his blade. "The shadow on my blade is apparent. Death is in this room." Jigen is frantic as he tells me, "He's bad, real bad. I don't think he'll make it!" I shove Jigen out of my way in my haste, Zenigatta having both his hands over Lupin's leg. Lupin himself is white and barely breathing, so I tell Zenigatta, "Get Lupin's tie off! NOW!" His tie comes off and I grab it to wrap it around his leg, tying it as tight as I can as I shout, "Back up! Give me room! Lupin! Don't make me use my necklace chain on your main artery! LUPIN! God Almighty, we need a miracle!" I take both my hands and press down right over the bullet hole, trying to summon up some energy into healing his leg. But nothing happens since I'm tapped out and have no magic left. I know I need more power, so I call out to Vash with my mind. _Vash! I need your help! I have seconds or someone dies! My power isn't enough to heal this, please give me some of yours!_ Though we're worlds away from each other, Vash answers me instantly as his scent of wildflowers laces over my senses. _Megan! I'm here! Take as much of my power as you need! Don't hesitate to use it all!_ I feel his aura roar through me just like his namesake, the typhoon of power rushing through me in copious amounts. The sheer volume of energy Vash gives me sends my hair into the air, the red of his aura engulfing my own until I'm encased in it. My hands glow as the bullet hole closes, but Lupin still doesn't move. Panic takes over as I shout at him, "Lupin! Damn it! Open your eyes! Say something! LUPIN!" My whole body shakes as I make one last desperate move in my panic to save him. I go against the biggest warning of using magic, taking the chance at burning myself past my tolerance to fuel all the energy I can from Vash. The reaction is instant as it spreads into his whole body, causing Lupin to glow and his color to return. Just as I fall over, Lupin jerks awake to start coughing with both his hands going to his heart. From what I can see Lupin looks like he never even got hurt to begin with, but then the burning sensation roars over me and takes my full attention. I give a shout as I roll away from all of them, the power I just used coming at me in a frenzied backlash of power. Agony sears into me as it threatens to consume me from the inside out and I scream as I collapse to the floor with my hands to my middle. My muscles start to seize and spasm from the huge amount of energy Vash gave me, actual smoke coming off me and into the air as I choke and writhe on the floor. Vash keeps calling out to me in my mind, sensing that I'm in pain through our bond. _Megan, are you okay?! Say something! Megan!_ I can't answer as the seizer takes hold, my eyes rolling back in their sockets as Goemon grabs my head to keep me from bashing it into the floor. Goemon puts his fingers in my mouth, making sure I can't swallow my tongue as he shouts, "Jigen! Get her arms and hold her down!" Jigen grabs my wrists as I practically levitate off the floor, both of them trying to keep me from hurting myself. Jigen loses his fedora as I thrash around in his grip and he growls out, "First Lupin, now her! Just what the hell did she do?!" Goemon just shakes his head and I bite down so hard on Goemon's fingers, I draw blood. He winces and keeps his hold on me regardless. "I have no idea, but her smoking like this is definitely not good! This had better stop soon, I don't think she's taken a breath since this started!" My back arches off the floor slightly, but Jigen keeps his hold on me as I continue to spasm. I give one last hard jerk before I go still on the floor, my eyes going half mast as I begin to black out. But Vash's mind catches me from falling down into the waiting abyss, his mental image holding my own by the wrist. He grips tight and tugs me out of the hole, bringing me away from the waiting black pit. _Megan! I have you! What the hell just happened?! Talk to me!_ My mental image hangs in his own like dead weight as I give a very loud response. _OW! I got roasted, that's what happened! DAMN! How the hell do you have that much energy, crimson bird?! I've never had that much magic go through me all at once before! That kind of power is the cause of spontaneous combustion rumors!_

Vash crushes me close as his thought drift over me. _But that makes no sense?! You've used that kind of power before without harm, this shouldn't have happened! Especially since I only gave you a third of my energy! _I shake my head in bewildement at his words. _Wait, that was only a third?! That's insane, Vash! No human should have that kind of-_ Then I realize where we went wrong and I actually laugh at my mistake. _Holy shitake mushrooms! Of course! I keep forgetting, you are a Plant and not actually human! DUH! As a Plant, you have a powerhouse of energy to use! How could I have been so stupid not to remember that?!_ Vash actually seems stunned at my answer as his image goes wide eyed. _Megan, I- I never once considered that either! That means- Oh my God! I could have killed you!_ I try my best to dispell his guilt, wrapping my mind's image around his own in a gentle and amused touch._ Chill, Vash. I'm the one who should have considered that, I'm the more experienced spell caster here. But you helped when it was essential, if we hadn't done that, someone would have died for certain. I'll be okay, I didn't plan on moving for a few hours anyways. Thank you so much for your help, my love._ Vash touches my mind in a gentle caress, _Good, I'm relieved to hear you say that. Though you scared me when you called out in such a panic. I should be practicing my control more, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you! But I'm thinking I need to lay down after that. _His image wraps me in his embrace, and I find I would give all I have for he and I to be together in body and not just in spirit. My own image wraps my arms around him, my lips finding his to kiss him deeply, and he returns my affection with just as much longing in it's sensation. His minds voice is slightly pleading as he let's me go, his worry and love mixing together. _Be safe and come back soon, I miss having you with me in person. _I laugh and nod my head, his presence in my mind fading away as I fully come to. Goemon has already removed his fingers from my mouth and laid my head back down on the floor. Jigen has also gotten off me, but he hasn't let go of my wrist yet. His fingers are pressed hard into my pulse, but I'm aware that finding it in my wrist is close to impossible. Jigen shifts his grip on my wrist as he growls out, "Shit! I got nothing! Don't tell me she killed herself to save Lupin!" Goemon kneels down next to me to place his hand over my face. "It's possible her body gave out. She was glowing, as was Lupin. Now she just looks…" But then Jigen kneels down on my other side across from Goemon. Someone's head come to rest on my chest as Jigen says, "Hold it, she's still ticking. Her heart is missing quite a few paces, though." Jigen keeps his head to my heart for a full minute, then he gets back up to give a hard sigh of relief. "I think we're in the clear. Her heart isn't skipping every few beats anymore. But that was not something I want to repeat! I'm sure that shaved a year off my life!" Goemon places his fingers to my neck to be certain, while his other hand stays over my face. "Agreed, we should be thankful it wasn't fatal. Whatever she did to save Lupin, it was far to dangerous. We cannot allow her do that again. But she should be getting her wind back soon."

It takes a few moments for me to get said wind back, but when I do I groan at the agony shooting through me. "Ow… So not enjoying this extra crispy sensation…" I open my eyes slightly, Jigen telling me, "Welcome back, I must say that was one hell of a stunt you pulled." I blink a few times as another moan comes out. "Ow... It wasn't smart, but I hope it worked." Goemon brings me up into a sitting position, but even that has me flinching as I say, "OW! No, don't move me! Just let me lay here a minute- OW! Dammit, that hurts!" Regardless of my protests, Goemon hands me over to Lupin as he says, "I'll let you hold her. I should bandage these bite marks or I won't be able to hold my sword properly." I flinch at that comment as Lupin looks at me, then he gets an evil smile on his face. "Was the idea of living without me so tragic you tried to give your life for mine? I'm touched at the gesture, but usually it's the guy saving the girl." Before I can comment, Jigen walks up and raps Lupin on the head for me. "Quiet, numbskull! Haven't you tortured her enough? She just saved your ass!" Lupin grumbles but then Jigen leans down to look at my hands. "Damn, I guess you did hurt yourself with that stunt. Can you even move your fingers?" I look down to see my hands are burned past raw and smoking slightly. I try to flex them, but all I do is cause my skin to split and bleed along my fingers. I look up and shake my head as Lupin looks over my shoulder and says to Zenigatta, "Hey, Pops. Bring that bag over here and lend the lady your coat." Then Lupin looks to me with worry to ask me, "Are you sure you're okay?" I take a hand and point to the lantern to make my point. "Does it look like my heart gave out yet?" Both Jigen and Lupin look to the lantern, Jigen noting in mild amusement, "Right, I forgot. Though it's a little surreal to watch and know- well-" I give him a grin and huff out, "Yeah! I know! Happy Halloween, Jigen. I'll be all right now, thank you for asking Lupin." Jigen walks over to pick up the lantern and put it in the kitchen as Inspector Zenigatta walks over, coming to sit in front of me with my bag. He shrugs out of his overcoat so Lupin can place it around my shoulders, making me realize I'm only in my sports bra after ripping my tunic off. My face goes really red and I mutter, "Cripes, I did not mean to be laying here with no clothes on." Lupin actually laughs at this statement as Zenigatta gets out my first aid kit from my bag, getting out the herbal pack that I tell him to grab. Jigen comes back with a bowl of water and a wet rag, handing them over to Zenigatta who drops the herbs in the water at my insistance. The water and the rag takes on a green tinted color from the herbs as the Inspector asks us, "If I might be so bold to ask, just what the hell is going on here? Last I remember, I was reaching down to pick up that gem you tried taking at the vault crime scene. Then I'm here with a monster attacking us and Lupin sitting on the floor with a bullet in him." Zenigatta wrings out the rag and dabs at my hands, making me wince at the stinging cold against my seared palms as he continues. "Then this little lady starts dancing around like a blasted ninja or something, then she uses some kind of magic trick on that monster and then on you. It's clear to me one of you could have died, and having that happen in my presence is unacceptable! Just what exactly is going on here?!" Lupin takes the rag from Zenigatta as Goemon walks over with my binder to hand it to the Inspector. Zenigatta reads over the reports carefully as Lupin and I explain things, but Lupin does most of the talking while he cleans my hands. This gives me the chance to get my second wind, but getting my energy back is proving to be difficult. After he's done with the rag, Lupin sets my hands into the bowl of water. I flinch as Lupin takes the Inspectors coat off of me, putting the rag to the burn laced on my side. He does his best not to hurt me, but it still stings and makes me hiss in pain at the contact.

But then Lupin actually starts looking at my skin, his eyes going wider as he stares. "Holy shit Megan! What on earth have you been doing?! You've got scars and burn marks everywhere! Are you that suicidal or just that indestructible?!" I wince at each word and exclimation, wishing I'd remembered to cover the scars with the concealer under my clothes. Goemon actually is looking at my front with a stunned expression as he pipes in, "I'd like to know what ripped your front like that. Such a creature would be quite a challenge." Lupin then turns me slightly so I'm fully facing him and he drops the cloth at the sight. Jigen actually takes his recovered hat off to stare at me in turn with a look of stunned shock. As Zenigatta looks up to see what the others are staring at, tears start to burn in my eyes. Among all the cuts and burns and bullet marks, the most prominent scar on my front is the large gash across my lower ribs and stomach. I go really red as they all stare and I look down at the bowl. I see the water is slightly red, and I give a very hard sigh. "Well, now my hands are numb. Too bad the rest of me can't follow suit..." I lift my hands out of the water and shake them, sending water and a few drops of blood over the floor. I take both a Remedy and a Potion from my bag, hissing as my skin makes contact with the bottles. Zenigatta takes them out of my hands and opens them for me. I have him pour the Remedy over my hands so it'll get rid of the burns. The Remedy washes over my palms and steams slightly to leave no trace of injury, so I grab the cloth and dip it into the bowl of water. "Might as well take the damn concealer off... Since there's no point in hiding any of this anymore..." I rub my face and neck with the rag as they watch, taking the make up concealer off to reveal what I was hiding. The scar on my left cheek comes to the fore along with the fading black eye and the almost healed bruise on my jaw. Though the mark on my neck is very old, it is still apparent as the concealer is removed to reveal deep teeth marks with fangs on my neck and shoulder. I drop the rag as I stand up onto shakey legs and I turn once for their benefit. My back is just as marred, claw marks running up my one side. The deep slash from my left wing being cut off runs down my shoulderblade, the rest of the stitchings and old scars adding onto the look from a lifetime of adventure and deadly conflicts. I hold out my hands and give a exagurated bow as my humiliation and embarassment frost over my tone. "Tadah. Don't applaude or anything. I'm sure you'd much rather see a full fledged woman with an attractive figure over my ruined flesh any day. But the freak show will be here all week long, so buy your tickets in advance." Most of them note the tone in my voice, realizing they're staring and turn away. But Lupin just continues to stare as he mutters something I don't care to catch.

I grab the Potion and my bag to march past all of them. As I head upstairs I say, "Now if you don't mind, said freak show is going to get cleaned up in private. Don't wait up or anything." Before I get halfway up the stairs, one of them grabs my wrist. I whirl around to see Lupin glaring at me with a hard look, obviously wanting to say something I'm guessing will be an attempt to change the subject. he doesn't dissapoint my guess as he asks me, "Why is it you go out of your way to not flirt with me? You're making me think you really aren't interested, and that could seriously crimp my style." I slip my hand out of his and I backhand him, the sound of the impact loud enough to echo down the stairs. He looks stunned as I get enough air to yell at him, "Go screw the horse you rode in on, Lupin! I'm done putting up with your flippant half baked pick up lines! Cut the damn act already, it's nothing short of insulting! You haven't been interested in me or my welfare from the moment we met! How many times have I gotten hurt since I ran into you? How many punches, how many kicks, how many tendrils did I get smacked with? You should be trying to pick the lock on Heaven's Gates right now! But instead, you're still here and you're choosing to act like I should be the one fawning all over you! Just stuff your inflated air right back where it came from! All the gifts and sweet words in the world wouldn't convince me you find me attractive, especially after the way all of you stared at me! Yes, I'm well aware I look like a physical wreck, and I'm damn sure no one in this house would ever consider thinking otherwise! So excuse me if I trampled on your ladies man image, at least you have the confidence to back up the claim! But I never will be anything more than this, I am and will always be a broken freak! So thank you very much for pointing that out for everyone, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I walk up the stairs in tears, slamming the door to the stairway and falling onto the far bed. I cry openly as hot water stream down my face at my humiliation. _Yes, I've always known. I will never be anything more than this. Only a few have seen any worth in me. I'll never fathom what Vash or Nicholas see in me, and frankly I'm terrified to find out! I don't have any idea why they love me, just the fact that they do has me stunned when I care to think about it. But what they see in my appearance? I have no idea what it is they see to take notice of me for any reason, and I'm far too scared to ever ask!_

I lay on the bed for a moment, feeling miserable as I cry. But then I note that my bag is smoking slightly, and the color makes me realize who it is. I only hesitate for a second, then I'm down on my knees in front of the bag. I wave away the yellow smoke and start saying, "Nicholas! Hang on! Pocket, pocket, which blasted pocket?!" I find the mirror and yank it out of my bag, rubbing my eyes in vain as I say, "Found it, sorry. This was not a good time to call me, love. I'm not very... presentable... at the moment." In the reflective surface I see a barren desert with a bunch of clouds in the sky. But then the view shifts and Wolfwood looks back at me, his sunglasses still on as he smokes a cigarette. He blows out the smoke, taking off the glasses as he does so. "I'm just thankful you answered. I was getting worried, just what happened on your end? The bond burned out for a while and I couldn't tell if you were all right or not." I fall back onto the bed. "I ran out of energy fighting an Emblem Heartless, but I needed help afterwards. Someone got shot and was about to bleed out on me. Vash gave me a hand, but he nearly roasted me with the sheer volume of power he gave me. It ended up overloading my system, but the others made sure I didn't get hurt or anything. I'm fine now and everyone lived. I just got a bit… well, agitated… with someone I'm working with right now." Wolfwood raises an eyebrow at me. "Agitated? You're going to use 'agitated' on me? Megan, that was down right fuming! I'd like to think I can tell when your either just miffed or flat out homicidal. Whatever they did, remind me never to do it. I'd like to keep myself whole to get the chance to rectify such a damning mistake. And on said subject, just what the hell did they do exactly to get you that mad?!" I go really red and I try to deflect the question. "It's a superficial thing, it shouldn't even be a problem. I had to throw off my tunic so they could stem the bleeding. But it left me in my sports bra for everyone to see all my scars and burns. I've never been self conscious about it before…" I run out of words as Wolfwood takes another drag from his cigarette. I can't really put what I want to say into the right context, but then Wolfwood tries to peg it for me. "You've never been very feminine, Megan. But you are still a woman. Is it the fact that you don't feel attractive enough to be noticed that has you riled?"

I jerk as his words hit home and Wolfwood sighs at my reaction. "Got it in one." I choke on a sob as I dare to ask him, "Why should it matter what I look like?! I'm an adventurer, a defender, I protect people and fight against evil! I'm not a beauty queen or model, I don't place much stock in my appearance! It shouldn't even matter, it never has before! So why would it now?!" Wolfwood snorts at me to exclaim, "I'd rather address the fact that someone made you feel self conscious. I for one would love to kill whoever suggested you aren't desirable. Such an idea is very far from the truth in my book." I actually freeze as what Wolfwood says registers in my head, staring into the mirror in shock. I blink a few times and I stammer out, "What the- What did you just say?! Nicholas, are you- are you seriously telling me you- you actually think I look good?! You've got to be kidding me! You've seen- you've seen me with only my strapless bra and training shorts on! You- you've seen- seen practically every scrape and mark on me! There's no way- no way that all those rends and tears would ever be beautiful! It- It's totally ridiculous to even suggest such! So why say such a thing when it isn't true?!" Wolfwood shakes his head at me and I wonder if he's just trying to make me feel less self conscious. But he just smiles, his aura tracing over his skin as his scent of sweet brandy laces over me. I shiver slightly and his laugh is low and sensual as he tells me, "Silly thing to ask me, Megan. It's true that you aren't the normal woman, spending her time fixing her hair or wearing nice clothes to flaunt their curves to everyone. You are unique, spending your time and energy helping others. You give of yourself without a second thought, your efforts to protect and defend etched into your spirit as much as your skin. But what is most beautiful in you is not your face or your figure." He takes another drag of his cigarette as I listen with rapt attention. I hang on his every word as he flicks the cigarette away to say to me, "Though I will always say you have a wonderful smile, a laugh that I find highly intoxicating, and the way your elation and humor dances in your eyes is amazing. But the most beautiful part of you is something even more precious." I can barely get the air to whisper, "Nicholas… just what are you trying to tell me...?!" He chuckles at me to note, "I can see you are utterly clueless about this. Another attractive quality you have is your humility. But what I find absolutely priceless and without equal is your loving and beautiful heart. There is no one else that can ever hope to match you in this, and anyone that cannot see this beauty in you is blind! It is your heart that I love most about you, Megan. I have to confess, I have the bond wrapped around me at every spare moment for this sole reason. Truly, your heart and it's wonderous rhythm tracing over my own is as much sensual as it is addicting! I will openly confess, each pumping contraction is joyous to my hearing to also feel in my chest as I reach out to feel you through the bond, knowing your heart is mine to love even from any distance! You are the most loving and wonderous individual I have ever known, child of light! So it should be no surprise your heart is what shines most in you to me!" I'm completely stunned, his words touching me deep down inside as my heart starts to dance at his words and their meaning. My hands tremble as I lift them to my throat and I whisper, "Oh my word... Really? My broken heart… is what you love most...? Nicholas… I... I'm..." I shake my head in amazement as he just looks at me with a huge smile on his face. He chuckles as I just sit there and tells me, "Was that too much? I keep forgetting how modest you are, yet another quality I find attractive about you." Finally, a full smile sprends over my own lips. "No Nicholas, it was absolutely perfect. It's just… I have no idea how to handle feeling this way… I can't even think of a word for it... But it makes all the difference to me. Knowing my broken heart is cherished by one whom I love, it means posetively everything to me." I start laughing as he just grins at me and I tell him, "I think you finally suceeded in leaving me speechless! For the first time, I'm stuck without a punch line! You had to have been saving this for a while, my golden wolf!"

Wolfwood just smirks as he admits, "Hardly! I actually stole most of that from Vash! You'd be amazed how sappy and poetic he gets when he's had a few doses of good hard whiskey in him!" I laugh so hard I think I'll pass out from lack of air, Wolfwood laughing just as hard as I do. I can barely see from the tears streaming out my eyes as I gasp out, "You are a bad influence, Nicholas D. Wolfwood! But you also know exactly what to say to me. I don't remember ever feeling this worthwhile to someone before. But I'm quite sure that was the whole point." He nods and I place my fingers to the mirror. He does the same and for a moment, I feel as if his touch laces over my bare skin. His aura snakes over my shoulders in a whisper of warmth and desire. The sunlit yellow flows through his veins as it traces down my chest and over my heart, sending my pulse skipping as my eyes go half mast. I tell him with what little voice I have, "Nicholas… you keep that up and I'll demand a wedding ring out of you!" He just laughs at this threat as he states, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought to do that. Vash for one might have tried beating me. But since he took off before that came up, we'll never know." I frown at this, my mind processing this possibility. I tilt my head slightly, "Like I'd know what he was thinking before he dissapeared, it's not like I read his mind to find out. I just know he needs time and space to get his head together, though I'm wishing he would have kept us with him instead of vanishing without a word. But Vash has every right to some solitude for a few months, he did cause quite a scene in Augusta after all." Wolfwood nods as he moves to his motorcycle. "I figured you wouldn't know about that, what with me not being able to find you in the wreckage when I went looking. What did happen might I ask?" I prop myself on my side, choosing my words carefully. "I was right next to Vash when it happened, doing my best to keep him from losing complete control of himself. Someone who is a master of mind control, or what's known as puppeteering, was pulling his strings. They sent someone to challenge Vash, and then tried to make him kill his opponent. Thankfully, said opponent didn't get killed and I kept Vash from shooting anyone. Took most of my strength to have him point the weapon he had into the air, it was just bad luck there was a moon in the way. I told Vash to make himself scarce as I got the other guy somewhere safe and to meet me in the nearest town. But when I got there, Vash was a no show and I got attacked by that massive Heartless. My front got ripped open, I collapsed as you destroyed it for me, and then I woke up in the hospital with you in the bed with me."

Wolfwood actually squacks at this last bit to ask me, "You woke up when I did that, seriously?! But I thought you didn't come to until the next day!" I shake my head and he flushes to start defending himself. "I swear I didn't do anything! You were just so cold, it didn't matter how many blankets they used! So when the nurses left us for the night, I figured it wouldn't hurt to keep you warm myself!" He actually looks like he's about to panic, but I sigh as I tell him, "Nicholas. I made sure no one would make you move. I wanted you to stay right where you were." Wolfwood stops to stare at me, his hand at his mouth to light another cigarette. "You did? Well, now that I think on it… Do you enjoy watching me writhe like that?!" I give him an evil grin as I give a cackling laugh. "Yes, I do enjoy torturing you like this whenever I can! It's a perk to being in a relationship with such easy prey! Please, sometimes you can be more gullible than Vash!" He grumbles at me as I choose to note something. "It helped that you were holding me that close, the only reason I came to was the sound." Wolfwood looks at me to exclaim, "Please don't tell me I was snoring or something stupid like that!" I shake my head, but I whisper, "You'd nestled my head against your chest as you were sleeping, the sound of your heart beating was what brought me around." Wolfwood stills at my words, and I continue. "I knew I'd have to leave soon, and I knew I might never have another chance to have you that close to me again. So I spent the next few hours just laying with you, enjoying your company and the symphony of your heart. I don't think I've ever been more content in my life than that moment. So if anyone should feel guilty about that night, it's me!" He shrugs and chuckles at my admission. "Please, I'll hardly get angry at that. Though I like the way you word things, symphony carries a bit more depth to that line. I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt that badly, but I'm also guilty of spending a few hours awake just holding you close." He gets a naughty grin on his face as he jokes, "Maybe I should buy that ring just to see the look on your face. Plus having you to myself every day would be quite the added pleasure." As I smile at this idea he waves his hand over his motorcycle. "Though considering the rest of what we go through, why would you be crazy enough to say yes?" Before he realizes it I tell him, "You forget my golden wolf, I'm just as crazy as you are!" He gets the motorcycle started, putting his glasses back on. "Hah! How could I ever forget that! But please, be careful. And do me a favor and throttle the guy that upset you that badly. I'd do it myself, but I'd probably beat him to death." I snicker as a knock sounds on the door to the stairs. "Believe me, I'll think of a fitting punishment without any loss of life. But duty calls, take care Nicholas." The image in the mirror winks out, but his aura still traces over my skin. The scent of sweet brandy lingers but a moment, then it's gone.

I get up to walk to the door to the stairs, and I unlock it. As I walk back to the bed where my bag sits I call out, "It's unlocked now. Feel free to come in." I don't bother looking to see who it is as I grab the Potion off the bed. I take a swig, then make a face as I mutter, "Yick! Why do these taste like carbonated spring water or swamp moss?! Why not oranges or limes, I'd even settle for tomato juice." I turn to see that my visitor is Goemon, and I ask him, "Has the Inspector put Lupin in handcuffs yet?" Goemon shakes his head and I down the rest of the Potion. "No, he's talking with Lupin where Fujiko is. I'm not surprised he's more worried about this sorcerer than arresting any of us at the moment." I raise my hand and comment, "You mean any of you guys, I'm not the wanted criminal in this group. At least not here, anyways." Goemon actually looks surprised at this, "You have a record?! I would think one who follows the teachings of Christianity wouldn't be into any sort of criminal activities." I snort at this, "That doesn't mean the bad guys don't try putting out assasination orders and bounties out on me. Add on the time I was fighting against a corrupt ruler and trying to overthrow a regime, and it isn't that unbelievable. Everyone goes through a negative emo phase in their life, mine just was a bit darker and I swear I will NEVER wear stiletto heels again!" Goemon actually laughs at this pun and I smile at him. I lower my head as I tell him, "Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm also hoping I didn't hurt you that badly when you were helping me." He shakes his head. "I was more concerned about you. I'm going to insist you keep your skills down to a minimum and not have you do anything like that again. Jigen wasn't the only one ready to panic and I'd rather not watch you have another grand maul seizure." I snort at him to state, "I'm surprised I made such a dumb mistake. I should be a singed mark on the floor, that kind of stunt is proof behind spontaneous human combustion." Goemon goes wide eyed at this revelation and I tell him, "I'm serious! It's happened before when spell casters have overextended themselves. I've even used that to my advantage in a duel, though the resulting blast was bit more charged than I'd counted on. But I'm most likely tapped out for the next few hours at least, at most half a day." I go to walk past him, but he reaches out and grabs me. I look up at him as he places his hands on my shoulders. "I feel I must also apologize for my rudeness. It was unacceptable and I humbly ask your forgiveness." I blink a few times, but then I lean forward to hug him. I'm aware he didn't expect me to do that and I tell him, "Don't worry. I forgave all of you already. Though Lupin might need to do some groveling before I admit that to him. But I don't hold grudges against friends. As such, I am not about to start now. So don't worry to much over it, Goemon."

I give him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth and he actually goes red as I laugh at him. He tries to compose himself, but I just flick the end of his nose in a playful gesture. He actually sneezes as I roar with laughter. "Did you think I was going to stay all professional with all of you?! Hardly! We just saved each others lives! That warrants friendship and a few good laughs. So lighten up a little, Goemon. Which reminds me, I need to grab a new shirt out of my bag." He actually puts his hand through his hair in frustration, but then he just smiles as he laughs at his fumbling. "I get the feeling you're going to stir up our group dynamics into something entirely original." I put my hands to my hips and tell him, "You better believe it! You might even succeed where my other friends failed and get me to join you for a drink of hard liquor. The most I've had is a couple wine coolers while they downed whiskey or scotch by the bottle. Now the next question, which top to wear. I can't pick between the blue tie up tee or the black logo shirt with the ripped off sleeves. Heck with it, I pick blue." I grab the top and throw it on, wincing at the tugging on my bandaged shoulder. I take the front and tie it on the ends and turn. I pick up my mirror and put it in my bag as Goemon tells me, "For someone who didn't want to show off those marks a while ago, you don't seem very concerned about it." I snort at this, "Considering you all have seen them now, I'm tempted to just chuck the concealer out the window. Why bother at this point, might as well test how well the Halloween make up works. On a side note, we may need another costume now if Zenigatta comes along with us." Goemon frowns at this as I declare, "I'm not leaving him unprotected when that sorcerer will expect a progress report about his now useless lemming in the police force! We leave Zenigatta out of this, we might as well gut him now! He's part of the equation, and I'm not about to take ANY chances! At the very least, someone needs to keep Fujiko safe while we make our move in the mansion. I'm not budging on this point for any reason, so don't bother." Goemon doesn't argue with me as I open the door to the stairs and head down. He just walks behind me as I come out and into the main room. Jigen is sitting at the table, and I know he heard me. Before he can poke holes in my protest, Lupin walks in with the Inspector following close behind him.

I plunk myself in a chair and I address everyone, "Things just got a bit more twisted. This sorcerer will expect some kind of progress report about what happened here with the Inspector. Whether it's a phone call or a crime scene with multiple dead bodies, I'm not sure. Frankly, I've got too much of a headache to figure it out. So if you guys could give me a minute or ten, we can continue our war strategem once my head stops ringing." I bring out my music player, switching it to my relaxation tracks with Zen and Tai Chi themes. As the flutes start to play along with the stringed instruments, Jigen just laughs, "And she has elevator music for you Goemon." I lean the chair back and tell Jigen, "I only listen to it when I really need to unwind and don't have any working pain killers for my head. I also have Celtic as well as some Frank Sinatra. I have at least four hours of Country, and that's my dad's influence showing. But I mostly listen to either Metal or Techno music, if I'm not in a mood for religious hymns or Christian tracks to get my head on straight. My mom finds it cool that I don't have a set trend or style and I bounce around with what I enjoy. Get me in a good enough mood, I'll even sing to a few Shania Twain or Newsong tracks." Jigen snickers at this, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I chuckle and reply, "I'm not pitch perfect, but I can sing. All those years in choir at that private Lutheran school and in church, you really don't have a choice but to learn. Plus, I'm a Mawdesley, everyone on my dad's side of the family is vocally inclined. Hence why I was in choir at church, since he was in the adult choir. Also why I know how to act, musicals for Easter and Christmas were a BIG deal for my church. And no, you will never see those tapes since wild horses couldn't pull that out of me! Not then, not now, and not ever!" Lupin laughs at this, but I tilt my head back all the way to openly glare at him. He stops laughing and asks me, "I take it you're still angry with me?" I make an obvious gesture across my throat, and Zenigatta chuckles, "That would be a yes. But the big question is, what to do about this whole mess? If I'm supposed to have done something for this criminal, then that means he'll know I didn't finish whatever I was here for." I nod at this and ask him, "You turn out your pockets yet, Inspector?" He shakes his head and Lupin says, "Well, Pops, we may find something if you check."

Zenigatta turns out all the pockets in the coat, and out comes a cell phone and a business card with a logo on it. The moment I see the logo, I jump to my feet and freeze the card in mid air. It twirls slightly as it hangs suspended above the table, the logo apparent on both sides. My hands start to shake as I stare at the card in shock. Every piece of me is screaming in denial, getting me to openly curse in Al Bhed. "Vilg sa cetafyoc! Do not have anyone touch this card! No one, you hear me?! Vilg y lyldic uh jepnyda, why this?!" I turn around and walk on shakey legs to the window, my breath coming in harsh drags as I lean out the window to get some much needed air. "Dear Lord God Almighty! Why this?! Of all the expected possibilities, it had to be this bad?!" Someone touches my shoulder, and I whip around to pin them to the wall behind us. My eyes settle on Jigen's startled face as he winces at the force I used to slam him into the wall. Then he sees the look in my eyes and stills, "Megan?" I give a huff and look down to the floor, "I warned you not to sneak up on me like that!" I let him go and lean against the wall next to him, my whole body shaking. "That card is a death sentence. Rip the paper in half and the one holding it dies. Only a few have ever used these cards, and they were banned years ago." Everyone in the room goes quiet, and I look to the card like it's a ghost. "I was so sure I had destroyed them all, the cards along with the ones who were using them! I was so certain this spectre would stay in it's crypt! How wrong I was, it scares me to think about what else I might have missed from back then!" I look to my bag and detatch the crystal charm that hung from the end of the top flap. I flick my fingers and the crystal changes into a dark leather bound book. I set the book onto the table and walk over to open it. Jigen follows behind me and Lupin leans down to look at the page I stop at. The same logo appears at the top, along with a name. I trace a finger over the page, and my voice is flat, "The Black Sadists Cult. The most openly violent of cults I have ever come across in my life. The one piece of that filthy war I made sure was completely eradicated! Yet, here is there literal calling card! How?! How could any remnants of that filth ridden religion be lurking about?!" I bang my fists on the table with vehemence, getting Jigen to place a hand on my shoulder. But I then trace my fingers down the page to find the counter spell to the card. "I will not let this stand! I will not let any trace of this evil crawl back from the pit of Hell I sent it to! Just what exactly did they plan?! What death would you have wrought on an innocent man?!" I point my finger at the card, intoning the counterspell as Zenigatta goes wide eyed. The card stops spinning, it's shape changing to show what method this enemy would have chosen for the inspector as I finish the counterspell.

The card changes to that of an empty syringe, clattering to the table as I drop my hand to hang at my side. Lupin looks at it as my eyes go unfocused, picking it up as he says, "Okay, that makes little sense. It's not full of anything, so how-" My head lowers, "Lupin, a syringe full of air will kill when injected into the bloodstream. It plugs the heart with an air pocket, and it takes several minutes for the person to die. It is also very hard to find in an autopsey, unless you are actually looking for that particular cause of death." All four of them go white as I pick up the cell phone, flipping it open to see the numbers in the registry. There is only one, and before anyone can stop me, I dial. It's picked up after one ring, a curt voice answering, "Have you completed your confession, my pawn?" I clench my fist at this, every word laced with contempt, "Your toy is mine to play with, sadist of ebony. Who dares to summon the dead from their crypt with such necromancy?" The voice holds barely contained anger as it shouts loud enough for the others to hear, "YOU! How did you of all blights come to worship at our altar?! You who brought so much ruin on our brethren, how is it you are the one to defile our ritual?!" I give Zenigatta a look, hatching a plan on the fly as I lace my words carefully. My tone is full of menace, but I put a little bit of courtesy into my voice, "I should commend you for your commitment to your patrons. My curiosity soaks me in avid interest, much like this freshly bleeding toy on my floor." I point to the table with one hand, making a snapping motion and Zenigatta nods as I continue, "Such dedications should be rewarded, in person. But the little thief and his cohorts may prove even more scintilating to my tastes. Especially the empty shell the one fawns over like a swooning fool. Such workings are compelling for further observation, if not outright challenge to the game of risk and knowledgeable profit I have found in this spectacle. As such, they are mine to lay claim over in this game of decadent crimson." The voice hesitates but a moment, then answers. "So... you wish to place your wagers with the ignorant fools that dance across the stage? I see no reason not to let you have your choice of pawns-" I snap the edge of the table with a resounding crack, and Zenigatta takes his cue to scream. This silences the voice on the other end as I growl, "QUIET, MEATSACK! I shall do with your flesh and bone as I please!" Zenigatta goes quiet at this, Lupin giving me a thumbs up for my performance. I give the voice on the other end my full attention as I say, "I shall collect my pieces for this game where I please, and shall do so at my own pace without a time limit to me. The wager shall be your earnings and your existence! Harm any piece of the spoils you have already collected, and I shall unweave your body from your very essence at my joyous leisure." The voice laughs at this, "Agreed, sweet deity of carnage. Though I shall expect my gems in payment from the thief. You have no right to interrupt a business transaction in the works for any reason. Such is law we all must abide by in this sense, it cannot be changed or ignored."

My retort is curt, "Do not try to remind me of laws that were brought about by my influence! Such shall be viewed as mockery to my title and my power. And your religion knows full well how damning that mistake was the previous times I laid waste to yours and their memory! Your bargain still stands with the thief, as does the bargain he has struck with the Key Bearer. She shall also abide by custom, as per my discretion and my amusement. Take what comfort you can in your prayers, for they shall do little other good when your end comes on my talons and teeth!" I hang up the phone and slam it to the table, making the case break open so I can unplug the battery and the tracer from it's inner workings. I then place a warding spell over all three to keep any magic from finding it's pieces. All the humor is gone from my demeanour, and I walk back to the window to get myself under control. Goemon notes the change and chooses not to comment, looking over at the others to shake his head in a warning. But Lupin barrels right on anyways, walking over to me to say, "That was some fine acting. You sounded just like an evil sorceress should, like you actually were one." I give a humorless laugh at this, "Lupin, you are more of a fool than you realize in saying that. I wasn't acting, I meant every intended threat. That voice wasn't talking to me as Megan the Key Bearer." Lupin frowns at this, confusion on his face as Zenigatta asks me, "Well then, who did he think he was talking to?" I point to the book and the pages flip to another section, a picture of a horrid image next to a chapter laced in crimson script. The picture depicts a figure in blood drenched armor with wings of black, a large scythe in it's hand as corpses and dying soldiers lay strewn under it's hovering form. The other hand holds a heart to it's lips, the aorta leading away from the heart in the figure's mouth, savoring the blood from it's chambers. The chapter is entitled "The Visage of the Deity of Carnage. Death Angels and their War of Sovereignty." All four of them look down at the page, and I say to them, "That's who they think they are dealing with. The role was played by many, but I am the only one left who is able to bring that character to the stage anymore. It was an attempt to sew fear in the ranks of the enemy, making a warrior of such terrifying power that they were said to shaughter all that stood against them in entirety. Though I never actually did what is depicted in the picture, I'm not a vampire like a few of the others that played the role." Goemon looks up at me at this, "There was more than one of you playing this part?"

I nod, "I was one of twelve to play the character of what was known officially as Death's Angel. The more well known title was Dark Slaughter, as the figure was heralded as a deity of carnage and ruin. A few of the others were actual vampires, by my guess this is Schlacht the Scythe Wielder rather than her brother Vilhelm. Though the whole heart in hand to feast off idea was probably Lyyli, as a necromancer she had a morbid sense of dramatics. Hence why I said I know about the rot smell, Lyyli was so saturated in the craft the aroma of death clung to her permanently. But the armor and the wings are mine, it figures they'd use them since mine was the most well recognized by design standards. I'd still like to kick Lyyli for the whole making all of us sun kissed vampires rumor that took so damned well. It made things harder for those of us that really couldn't walk about during the day and it made shielding them more taxing than neccisary."


End file.
